Little Cecila
by Kenzie14
Summary: This story takes place before Cecila dies.Unknoest to Pegasus when Ceclia went on a twoyear long business trip she didn't tell Pegasus the she was pregnet.I think you'll get the rest in the Prologe
1. What it's all about!

** Sorry,please misreguard the first entry I goofed,and that is my poem,well I wouldn't call it a poem.Ohhh...well.**

**Here's what was to be first:**

**This story invalves Maximillion Pegasus and Cecila Pegasus.Also my own charaters.I'll tell you there names and ages later.**

**This story will not follow the Yu-gi-oh story line,as do most fanfic's,Ceclia does die though but she has to in my story.(sorry if that sounds kinda mean)Pegasus doesn't go into crazy mode when she does cause he will have no time to since he has a little daughter to look after.**

**The charaters in my story and ages are as follows:**

**Maximillion Pegasus/25**

**Cecila Pegasus/24**

**Maria Pegasus/2 1/2**

**Ishizu Istar/24**

**Tea Gardner/20**

**Yami Moto/21(In my story his Yugi's older brother)**

**Yugi Moto/19**

**Joey Wheeler/19**

**Serenity Wheeler/17**

**Seto Kaiba/20(He makes a biref apperence)**

**Also Yami and Tea are getting married(YEA finally!)Ishizu may have a little crush on a Mr.Maximillion(I know what your thinking..yuck..why her...or Huh?.Well I had to pair him up with someone,noone should be alone.)**

**Well I hope you'll like it,the first chappie will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! All, this story was inspired by my Cuzo,Mihoto(A true anime luver)But I'd like to dedicated it to my Grandmother(My she rest in peace)She was sweet,kind,and loving so please do flame it.**

**This is to you Grandmother**

**It was cold not like anyother night,the wind was howling like a wolf as if it were trying to tell me something.When the nurse entered my study I knew what that something was.I rushed down the long hall and into a glorious room with flowers on the wall and birds up on the celing,and in the middle a queen sized bed lay,normly I would be captivated by its beauty but this time fear was with me as I entered.I walked towards the bed and kneeled down beside it.**

**"Pegasus",was the word that came from my loves lips.**

**"Ceclia,please save your strangth",she turned to me and I could see how pale she had gotten,it made my heart ace to see her,my wife,my love like this.**

**"Pegasus,I know I don't have much time so I'd like to...",she stop her heart was getting weaker but the second,she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.Her hand reached up and touched my face,"Pegasus I will always love you forever",her hand went limp then she was gone.(A/N: Sniff...Sniff)**

**_Cecila_**

**_Ceclia's Funeral_**

**_"Dearly beloved we are here to honor the passing of Ceclia Pegasus,she was a daughter,a wife,a mother,a friend",Pegasus's head shot up at the statement 'a mother' but shook it off."Will all of you toss your roses'es in",as they did the priest said,"Ashes to ashes,dust to dust".(A/N:That's all I know kinda sad huh?)_**

**_Pegasus after the casket was lowerd walk away slowly to his car,but before he could open the door he heard a voice."Pegasus?",said the voice.He tured around a saw a sad and worried looking Ishizu."Pegasus are you going to be alright?"_**

**_"Yes i'll be fine I just need to be by my self for a while",he said with a fake smile._**

**_"Alright,but if you need to talk to anyone please don't hesitate to call and..",she reached into her purse and pulled out envalope."Take this I was told to give it to you after Ceclia's ceramony",Pegasus took the note which had his name on it.'Wait a minate its in Ceclia's hand writing',he thought._**

**_"Thankyou",was all he said then he got into his car a drove off._**

**_Kinda of short but I wanted it to be.Well I hope you like it.I cryed in the first part it reminded me to much of what happend to my Grandmother but this story is the way I wanted it.Please R&R my story.Next chappie will be up,but not for a while I have homework and a test to study for._**

**_TTFN!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people,I guess I have time to write my second chippie since I pulled a leg muscle yesterday in gym.But that wouldn't stop me any.**

**Well enough about me lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**As I drove back to the mansion thoughts raced through my mind '_What could she have written','What did she want to tell me','Why did Iszhu hand it to me'._Thinking about wasn't going to help me any I had to read it.**

**I got home no sooner after dark,I told my maid no calls I was to be left alone for the reminder of the night.I enterted my study with swifness,pulled my coat off and threw it over my chair.I sat down and stared at the envolpe contenplating on rather I should open it.I took it into my hands and said,"Ceclia",that word was allI needed to open it.**

**It read,_To my darling Pegasus,I regreat if your reading this note then I've gone,_This made a small tear escape from my eyes._but_ _please my love don't morn me for long,for are daughter will need you when she is told._"Daughter,I have a daughter!",This brought back what the preist had said._Are daughter is a beautiful two and a half year old,she looks just like me but has your hair color.(A/N:_Hence the title"Little Ceclia")_Her name is Maria,she will be ariving here three days after you've recived this letter.I know you will love her as much a you've loved me.Your love forever,_**

**_Ceclia._**

**_'A daughter I have I daughter,her name is Maria',was all that was raceing through his mind.Then something hit him'Three days!',"I have three days untill Maria is home I most be ready!",he raced down staris and told his inter staff what was to be done for Maria's arival._**

**The next day the house was buzzing with workers,painters,and decoraters."Mr.Pegasus what room is it?",asked a worker.**

**"Up staris on the right the room with the ocean vewie",he wanted his daughter to have the best,and the best she'll get.But there was a problem he didn't know what girls liked.Then he thought,'I have a great idea',he called Ishzu.**

* * *

**"Hello",answerd Ishzu**

**"Ishzu,I glad your home could you come over,and bring Tea and Serenity with you?'',he asked**

**"Sure,but my I ask why?",she wondered**

**"I'll tell you when you get here,so please hurry",he said**

**"Alright well be there soon",she told him**

**"Thankyou",then they hung up the phone.**

**At Ishzu's**

**Ishzu stood there for a second woundering why he wanted her,Tea,and Serenity?But snaped out of it.She picked up the phone a dailed Tea and Yami's number.(AN:That's right all Tea and Yami are living together!)She told Tea what Pegasus had told her.**

**"Ok",she said**

**"I'll meet you outside,and tell Serentiy",she said**

**"She already knows,she and Joey spent the night,Joey forgot his key and they where locked out of their house",she told her**

**"Why doesn't that surprize me",she laughed**

**"Well see you soon",she said**

**"Ok bye",she ended**

* * *

**At Tea and Yami house**

**"Serenity you ready to go!",asked Tea as she was putting her blouse on.Ishizu had woke'n her up after her and Yami's long night.(A/N:You think I should change the rating of this story...na!) **

**"Not yet first I have to wake up Joey!",she yelled from down stairs."Joey,Joey"**

**"Pizza,I love pizza ewwww...mushrooms",Joey was talking in his sleep.(AN:I don't like mushrooms on my pizza!Ewwwww!)**

**"Joey!",yelled a now mad Serenity.**

**"WAAAA!",that made Joey fall off the couch on right on the table,well his head did."Ouch,hey what the?"**

**"Joey,Tea and I are leaving you and Yami will be here by your selvs"**

**"Hun,where ya go'n?"**

**"Ishizu wants Tea and I to go with her to Pegasus's Home,he needs us for something",She told him**

**"Yea and we need to leave,ya ready Serenity?",asked Tea as she and Yami came down the steps.**

**"Yea,Joey finaly woke up",she said glaring at him.**

**"Joey I'll be going with them as well",said Yami**

**"Hey then Im coming I don't want to be here alone",he said.Well after another few min. they were ready to leave.No sooner had they left the house Ishizu pulled up,she saw that Yami and Joey were with Tea and Serenity.**

**"I thought that Yami and Joey would tag along thats why I brought the SUV",she yelled from the window."Well lets go Pegasus is waiting!",she said.They all got into the car and headed for Pegasus House.**

* * *

**Ok,peps lets c if you like this one my computer finally had a rebot so now it works! Yea! Please R&R Okieys!**


	4. Chapter 3

Little Cecila:A/N:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (_Sniff_,I wish I did)

* * *

As Ishizu drove down the highway she was thinking of the reason why Pegasus needed Tea,Serenity,and herself.Then it dawn on her,_**'The letter of course how could I be so blind!'**_.Then something else hit her,_**'Than that would mean...'**_.She sped up the car.Just as she did everyone looked at her in suprise! 

"Hey Ishizu are you Ok?",asked a winded Tea.She didn't answer just nodded.Everyone looked at each other in question then _growl._

"Joey!",yelled Serenity

"What?",said Joey

"Don't tell me you forgot to eat before we left?",asked Tea

"Well...",answerd Joey.

"You of all people,would be last person I'd expect to not eat",said Yami with a sigh.

"Well everyone was leave'n and I didn't want to stay by myself so I jus forgot",said Joey looking sad.(A/N:Sounds just like me forgetfull!)

"Don't worrie Joey",laughed Ishizu."Pegasus is sure to have a full frig of food,and I know he wouldn't mind you having some",she added.

_**'Yea,just as long as he doesn't eat it all!'**_,thought Tea.

"Really,cause I'm starved",yelled Joey happily,just as Ishizu pull into Pegasus gate.She push the call button.

"Hello,we here to see Mr.Pegasus".

_"Ishzu welcome,come right in",_said a familer voice.The gate opened and the car enter into a beautiful garden of,Roses,Daise,Sunflowers, and just about any other flower you could think of.They drove up to the house that was sorrounded by statues of angles.

"How beautiful!",said Serenity peaking out the window.The car stoped and they got out,they walked up to the frount door(A/N:Which FYI is huge his house is more like a castle!)and was greeted by Pegasus's smiling face.

"Welcome my friends,im so glad you could make it!",said Pegasus.

"Hello Pegasus,so what was so important that you called us down here for?',asked Ishizu.Even though she already knew she just wanted to here it come from him.

_**Growl**_,"Joey is that your stomach agian?",asked Tea.Joey only smile and everyone just truned their heads.

"Oh,I see some of you didn't eat before coming,no worries",said Pegasus."Ellen please escourt them to the dinning hall",he said to one of his maids."Yes sir,please come this way",she said.

As they walked down the long hall they looked around at all the workers,running up and down staris,carring paint buckets and brushes everywhere."Hey Pegasus whats going on here,are you remodling or something",asked Joey.

"Well you could say that",he said with a bright smile.When they walked into the dinning hall,just like the rest of the house the it was wonderfull, a mer-image of a chapple with angles and birds circling the top and walls and agian statues,but these resemble an familier face.

"Please be seatted while lunch is being prepared",said Ellen then she left and intered the kitchen.Everyone was quite for awhile untill Ishizu broke the silance."So Pegasus do tell,what was the matter that you called us down here for?".

"Well,the matter as you say is a joyus one",he began."Ever since my dear Cecila past I thought that nothing could fill the void in my heart",he stated.

"Yes,but I'm sure something will come along to fill it so you won't have to live in sorrow for the rest of your life",said Ishizu.

"You most have read my mine for when Cecila past I recived a letter",he said looking directly at Ishizu."This letter was written by Cecila,I didn't what to read it",he paused."I felt if I did I would be able to control my self,a letter from by dear Cecila.Fighting back my tears I opended it",he said looking stright ahead at a statue.

"Well what did say?",asked Tea

"In three days",he began."Three days after I recived the letter Maria will arrive here",he said looking serious.Ishizu hated the way Pegasus left people in suspence.She wish he'd stop playing and say it all ready,but she didn't want to runin it by yelling it out.Yes it's true that Ishizu and Cecila we'er friends and she had been with her when she had Maria.Cecila had asked here to deliver the massage to Pegasus that he had a daughter,but,that day something stoped them or should I say someone.

(Flashback)

Cecila was sitting in her hospital bed feeding Maria her bottle."Cecila when are you going to tell Pegasus",asked Ishizu whom was sitting in a chair next to Cecila's bed looking out the window."Cecila?",she continued.Cecila looked up still feeding Maria,"I'll do it hid afternoon,but now I just want to spend time with her",said Cecila giving Maria a kiss."Here let me take it so he'll know sooner",Ishzu reached for the letter but Cecila stoped her."Cecila?"."He must never know"."Cecila...why whats wrong...he has a right to know".Now Ishizu could see the tears coming from Cecila eyes.Then she felt a prence.

"That's right he must never know",said a dark voice.Then someone materlized on the left side of Cecila's bed."Who are you and what do you want?",yelled Ishizu"Only what is mine now hand the child over",he demanded."Cecila whats going on here!",asked Ishizu.Cecila was holding Maria very close to her,like if she didn't she would fall.Yes fall into the hands of the man that her own father betrayed."Please don't,please let me keep her",Cecila said crying up at the man."Now you know I can't so be a good little girl AND HAND HER OVER",he was getting impasient."I don't think so what ever her father did it has nothing to do with her,so I suggest you live or you'll be forced!",yelled Ishizu."And what are you going to do if I don't",he added.With those words said Ishizu used the power of her neckless to blow the man back into the door.He seemed to be out be he got up very slowly."I see you posess an Item well then maybe I should show mine",he said laughing.A glow came form him and anmoniss one at that,then what looked like the puzzle apeard in front of him."You may posess the neckless but it will not stop me from getting what I want!",he than launched and attack towards Cecila and Maria but Ishizu was able to block it."I will not let you harm them",yelled Ishizu.Then took another blow at him."That it you had you chance to live now you soul will become mine!(A/N:What is it will evil dudes and taking souls?)

(Flash back ends)

Ishizu knowing what her friend went through to make Maria safe promised her and herself that nothing would never happen to her.She would have to make sure that he wouldn't come anywhere near Maria.She snap out of her trance when she heard Pegasus voice."Maria ,my little daughter will be here in two days so we have to prepare for her",said Pegasus._**'He know's nothing,it's as best he shouldn't'**_,thought Ishizu as lunch was being served,to the delight of Joey.

"I see thats why you called us down,and why all the painter,decorators,and carpenters are here",said Tea(A/N:Well DUH)

"What a min. you have a daughter!",said Joey almost chocking on his food.(A/N:I'm sorry I love Joey I really do...but he's kinda slow)

"Yes and I ran into a problem, have no idea how to do her room",everyone almost fell over in laughter"That was the big emergence?",yelled Tea.

"Well then you have nothing to worrie about we'll be taking over from this point on",stated Serenity with her finger in the air as if she was explaining a siencetific fact.

"Pegasus may be smart,and have all this money,but he still can't figure out a simple thing,like painting a girls room",said Yami.

"Hey its not that easy as it sounds,some girls are very picky,pick the wrong color and its your head Yami",said Tea.

"What's the big deal girls are simple,give'em something pink,purple,or any other girly color and there happy",said Joey with food in mouth, he then got the biggest death glare from both Tea,Serenity and Ishizu.Then crawled into a corner with his tail between his legs.

"See how hard it was Joseph,thats why I wanted expert help",said Pegasus looking at Joey in the corner.(A/N:I'm only doing the paint thing as a filler,and it seems interresting...ne?)

"Well enough of painting lets get to it already,Tea,Serenity shall we?",asked Ishizu.

"Hey why don't I help",asked Joey getting out from the corner.

"No,this is a job only we can do",said Tea

"You guy just go and do...well what ever you do and we'll be up stairs",Then the girls left leaving all the guys just sitting there with nothing to do.They sat there for a couple of min. just sitting until"O man I can't take it anymore its to quite!",yelled Joey.Then he got an idea."Hey why don't we go see what the girls are doing!",he said hoping the Pegasus and Yami would go alone with it.

"I don't think so Joey I really wouldn't want to get Tea mad she's a different person when she is",Yami looked like he saw a ghost.

"What are ya afried of what she might do to ya's",asked Joey.Yami then looked at him as serious as ever."Ever try to take food away from a hungry lion?",Yami asked."No,why",answerd Joey."Do you want to see it happen",Joey was getting freaked out"No",he said."Then I suggest you don't get Tea mad ...I did and I had nightmares for a week",he said.(A/N:Never ever get a girl pissed or you would be able to...hehehe)

Both Joey a Pegasus looked at each other blankly,then shock it off."Well it seems we're not have much fun here lets go to my park",said Pegasus yawning."Park...what park?",asked Joey."Don't tell me you weren't wondering why I have such a big property",said Pegasus.Joey and Yami looked at each other and said."No"."You must be joking you didn't even look behind it to see the rides and everything.?(A/N:Even though he has a daughter he still kinda acts like a kid...Oh no! It's starting to sound like a Michael Jackson documentry!)

"YOU HAVE AN AMUSEMENT PARK IN YOUR BACK YARD!",yelled both Yami and Joey,and being the boys they are they rushed off to it.While an eirrie looking workerwatch on.

* * *

This story has some seriousness,sillyness and a little of everything in it!.It orginally was going to say something else but my dog decided he needed to eat it!Oh and sorry to all who are M.J fans,that one just silped out.Hoped you liked it!...Next chapter will be up soon! 

P.S.I think it's starting to sound dumb!...ne?

P.S.S.I want you guys to pay perfect attion to what Ishizu said or thought in the first paragraph...and also the (Flash Back)


End file.
